L'odeur de l'amour
by Jasynthe
Summary: (3/3) Duo et Heero se revoient enfin... |Dernier chapitre... rien de va plus...|
1. L'odeur de l'amour 1

  
**Titre**: L'odeur de l'amour   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: Yaoi, romance   
**Pairing**: pas envie de spoiler.. dsll.. :P   
**Disclaimer**: Je les ai pas eu à ma fête l'an dernier... ni à Noël.. je suis en train d'économiser pour les avoir... sinon ma fête n'est que dans quelques mois... Mais pour l'instant.. les ai pas.. sont à Sunrise *ouinnnnn*   
**Commentaire**: Je sais, j'avais promis de me concentrer sur "J'ai faim!", mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration. Par contre, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour d'autres choses. En autre, cette fic-ci et une autre en cours.   
Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment fière ce cette fic (enfin ce chapitre-ci). J'ai rarement la chance de pouvoir écrire aussi bien. Si je pouvais toujours écrire comme ça, je serais aux anges. Enfin, moi je trouve ça réussi...   
L'idée m'ait venu après avoir lu le fic 'Smells Like Duo' de vialana (voir les fics en anglais). J'ai développé la trame de l'histoire à mon travail. C'est fou comme j'ai un emploi emmerdant.. une chance que c'est que pour l'été.. Me reste 8 semaines à endurer!!   
Je vous préviens, c'est court (faut croire que je ne sais qu'écrire des trucs courts), mais bon... C'est mieux que rien..lol   
  
  


L'odeur de l'amour (1/3)

  
  
Duo Maxwell est loin d'être un adolescent comme les autres. Il a de long cheveux tressés et de grands yeux pétillants mauves. Les gens le prennent parfois pour une fille, mais il s'en fout. À vrai dire, Duo Maxwell n'en a rien à faire des autres. Il est toujours seul et semble attendre quelque chose.   
  
Lorsqu'il était petit, sa mère lui disait souvent que le meilleur des sens était l'odorat. Chaque être humain possède une odeur particulière. Dans toute notre vie, nous ne pouvons que trouver une seule personne qui possède une odeur qui nous plaira vraiment. Et cette odeur appartient à la personne avec laquelle nous devrions partagé notre vie. Donc, petit Duo grandit avec l'idée de trouver l'odeur qui lui plaira le plus...   
  
Puis, vint l'accident. Petit Duo perdit sa mère et passa près de perdre la vie lui aussi. Il survéçut, mais perdit une partie de quelque chose de très important pour lui, son odorat. Il ne pouvait plus sentir les odeurs, sauf si elles étaient très fortes et nauséabondes.   
  
Donc, Duo grandit en ne pouvant plus sentir les odeurs du monde, et avec l'idée qu'il ne trouverait jamais l'amour.   
  
  
Un jour, un évènement vint perturber Duo. Il était dans son cours de mathématique et il s'ennuyait. Il regardait les fleurs par la fenêtre et maudissait tout ceux qui ne prenait pas le temps de sentir leur parfum. Alors qu'il continuait sa contemplation, une odeur arriva jusqu'à lui. Duo se redressa pour mieux la sentir. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu sentir durant toutes ces années. Cette odeur n'était ni forte, ni nauséabonde puisque personne d'autre dans sa classe ne l'avait remarqué. Elle était douce et fraiche, un peu épicé. Duo la trouvait carrément envoûtante. Il réalisa qu'elle provenait du couloir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque le professeur lui rappela qu'il était toujours en cours. Et en un instant, l'odeur avait disparut. Duo se rassoya (1) et ne passa plus qu'à cette odeur.   
  
Plusieurs journées passèrent et Duo se persuada qu'il avait rêvé. Il était absolument impossible qu'il ait pu sentir quelque chose. Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il rentrait de l'école, la mystérieuse odeur vint chatouiller ses narines. Elle était portée délicatement par le vent, et Duo eut tout le loisir de se l'approprier. Il savait à présent qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et il savait également qu'une telle odeur ne pouvait provenir que de la personne qui serait l'amour de sa vie. Il se décida donc à suivre cette odeur. Elle semblait le guider à travers la ville comme si elle avait une conscience bien à elle. Au bout de trente minutes, Duo s'arrêta devant une immense maison entourée de hautes clôtures. Il était persuadé que l'odeur provenait de cette maison. Il essaya d'escalader la clôture, mais il était trop petit. Une voix retentit derrière lui:   
  
-Si j'étais toi, je n'essayerais pas de pénétrer dans cette maison par effraction. Elle est vraiment bien gardée.   
  
Duo se retourna pour faire face à un vieil homme.   
  
-Qui habite ici?, demanda Duo.   
-Ce sont des nouveaux arrivants. Un vieux couple de milliardaire et leur petit-fils. Comme je le disais, tu serais automatiquement arrêté si tu essayais de pénétrer sur leur propriété.   
-Mais je dois le faire. C'est EXTRÊMEMENT important.   
  
Le vieil homme se mit à rire doucement:   
  
-Et pourquoi est-ce si important? Tu agis un peu comme en enfant qui aurais perdu sa balle préférée et qu'il venait de la retrouver.   
-Je viens de la trouver justement!   
-....Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour jouer à la balle?   
-Non.. Je n'ai pas trouver ma balle préférée, mais mon odeur...   
-Ah! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui...   
  
Duo alla lui expliquer, mais l'odeur qui l'avait attiré devant cette grande maison devenait plus intense. Le propriétaire de l'odeur approchait.   
  
Duo sentit les battements de son coeur accélérés. La grille s'ouvrit et un jeune garçon du même âge que lui environ en sortit accompagné de deux gardes du corps. Duo s'approcha du jeune homme et se plaça devant lui. Les deux gardes voulurent s'interposer, mais le jeune homme les arrêta.   
  
-Mais monsieur Heero (2)...   
  
Le dit 'Heero' lança un regard meurtrier à son garde du corps et ce dernier recula.   
  
Duo n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et observait Heero, un sourire sur les lèvres. S'il avait été complètement envoûté par l'odeur du jeune homme, il était à présent complètement hypnotisé par sa beauté. Ses deux yeux bleus au regard si froids et perçants et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant un air rebelle vit littéralement fondre Duo.   
  
Avant que Heero puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Duo s'approcha de lui tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Duo pencha la tête et déposa son nez dans le creux du cou de Heero et prit une grande respiration.   
  
Des milliers de sensations et d'impressions traversèrent Duo en un éclair. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une seule odeur pouvait en contenir tellement d'autre. En quelques secondes, Duo venait de découvrir toutes les odeurs du monde.   
  
Il se reculant doucement et regarda Heero dans les yeux. Ce dernier était visiblement destabilisé par ce qui venait de se produire.   
  
Duo sourit et murmura un "merci" avant de partir en courant.   
  
Dès qu'il fût entrer chez lui, Duo se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il essaya de se souvenir de toutes les odeurs qu'il avait pu percevoir, mais il ne put en détecter qu'une seule, celle de Heero. La première odeur qu'il avait pu sentir. L'odeur de l'amour...   
  


À suivre

  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?!?! Je sais, c'est trop court... mais d'un autre côté, en marqué trop aurait sûrement trop chargé le chapitre. Dans le prochain chapitre, la réaction de Heero...   
  
(1)C'est pas ça hein?! J'ai toujours eut du mal avec le verbe 'asseoir'.   
(2)NONNNNNNNNNNN! On l'avait pas venu venir celle là..lol   



	2. L'odeur de l'amour 2

  
**Titre**: L'odeur de l'amour   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe   
**Genre**: Yaoi, romance   
**Pairing**: 1+2+1   
**Disclaimer**: Je les ai pas eu à ma fête l'an dernier... ni à Noël.. je suis en train d'économiser pour les avoir... sinon ma fête n'est que dans quelques mois... Mais pour l'instant.. les ai pas.. sont à Sunrise *ouinnnnn*   
**Commentaire**: Voilà la deuxième partie. Ça m'a tout prit pour que je l'écrive. Je n'étais pas motivée (Je ne suis motivée pour rien en ce moment, mon travail me crève trop), mais comme je l'avais promis à plusieurs que je l'écrirais pour aujourd'hui.. eh ben voilà!! Il n'est même pas encore minuit, donc j'ai tenu parole!!   
Bonne lecture!  
  
  
**Hathor** nan.. t'inquiète, ça finira pas comme "le parfum" de Suskind. Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé ce roman.. mais bon.. il m'a quand même inspiré un peu pour cette fic...   
**Lian** l'idée de l'odeur vient de la fic 'Smells Like Duo' de Vialana (fic en anglais). Après avoir lu cette fic, j'ai tout de suite flashé sur le concept de "l'odeur". Ensuite, ben, huit heures de travail à respirer de la colle à plein nez (plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'il y a des points positifs à mon job) et voilà, la trame est faite!!..lol Et moi aussi mon passage préféré est quand Duo pose son nez dans le cou d'Heero.. rahhh   
**shunrei**... je peux pas dire.. disons que... c OOC un peu... tlm deviendrait OOC après qu'un mec beau comme un dieu vient de mettre son nez dans votre cou... ^^   
**Luna**..lol.. "J'ai faim!" avance pas du tout... donc la suite, je sais pas elle va être pour quand (je dis ça, mais ça me surprendrais pas que demain j'aie de l'inspiration et que je finisse le nouveau chapitre... espérons!)   
**kinochan** rahh.. merci!! ^^ Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mon mail... j'accepte que tu mettes ma fic sur ton site.. je suis allée le visiter et je le trouve génial!! :P   
**Sakura, Tahiri-Chan, Azalea, drusilla, Enika, MiSs ShInIgAmI, Salomé Li, céleste vladerchane, vy** Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et encouragements. Je vous adore!!   
**À TOUS** Merci pour le verbe "asseoir"...lol.. je l'ai pas corrigé, mais bon... :P   
  
  


L'odeur de l'amour (2/3)

  
  
Heero Yuy est un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il a des cheveux bruns toujours pêle-mêle et des yeux bleu foncé. Il n'est pas très sociable et préfère la compagnie de son ordinateur. Il a quelques amis, mais ceux-ci sont tous restés dans son ancienne ville. Ces parents sont de riches entrepreneurs et Heero a toujours eu des professeurs privés. Cependant, ses parents ont décidé qu'il devrait maintenant fréquenté l'école publique pour établir des contacts sociaux. Évidemment, Heero déteste cette idée. Il déteste aussi sa nouvelle ville et sa nouvelle maison, ainsi que tout les habitants de sa nouvelle ville. Cependant, un évènement vint compromettre sa haine.   
  
Avant de mourir, il y a plusieurs années, sa grand-mère lui avait dit que le plus grand des sentiments était l'amour. Que dans une vie, on peut aimer plusieurs personnes, mais on ne peut offrir son corps et son âme tout entier qu'à une seule personne. Cette personne est très rare. Il y a même des chances qu'on ne la rencontre jamais. On ne sait pas si nous l'avons rencontré avant de la rencontrer. Et lorsque nous l'avons rencontré, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir.   
  
  
Quelques jours après que sa famille et lui ait emmenagé dans leur nouvelle maison, Heero eut une violente dispute avec son père et déçida d'aller prendre une marche. Comme à l'habitude, les deux gardes qu'ils détestaient tant l'accompagnèrent. Ce qui devait être une innocente promenade prit une autre tournure.   
  
Dès qu'il passa la grille d'entrée, il vit un jeune homme qui lui barrait le chemin. En temps normal, il aurait balancer son poing à la figure de celui qui l'empêchait de passer, mais cette fois, les choses furent différentes.   
  
Les deux gardes tentèrent de s'interposer, mais Heero les arrêta.   
  
-Mais monsieur Heero...   
  
Heero leur lança un regard meurtrier à ses gardes et ceux-ci reculèrent.   
  
Il se trouvait maintenant seul, face à face avec l'inconnu.   
  
Heero ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'étranger qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns. Heero eut dès cet instant envie de passer sa main dans ces cheveux. L'inconnu avait aussi de grand yeux mauves (1). C'est définitivement les yeux de l'étranger (2) qui avait fait fondre Heero.   
  
C'est justement à ce moment que Heero se dit qu'il devait revenir sur Terre. Il était en train de craquer pour un garçon. Un garçon ne peut pas craquer pour un autre. C'est alors que les paroles de sa grand-mère lui revinrent à l'esprit:   
  
"On sait que l'on a trouvé la personne idéale lorsqu'on la rencontre pour la première fois. Peu importe qui elle est, on ne doit jamais la laisser partir..."   
  
Avant que Heero puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune inconnu s'approcha de lui lentement. Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres, l'inconnu baissa la tête et déposa son visage dans le creux du cou de Heero. Il sentit l'inconnu prendre une grande respiration. La première pensée de Heero fut "Il me renifle?!", mais il réalisa bien vite que l'étranger ne faisait que le sentir. Heero ne résista pas et fit la même chose, mais plus discrètement.   
  
Il sentit les cheveux du jeune homme et fut complètement envoûter par l'odeur qu'il y trouva. Douce, simple, légèrement fruité et sucré, une odeur parfaite. Heero allait passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'inconnu, mais ce dernier se recula doucement.   
  
Heero ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Il était encore sous l'effet de l'odeur du jeune homme. Celui-ci souria et murmura un "merci" que seul Heero avait pu entendre. Et sans rien ajouter, il s'enfuit en courant.   
  
"...il ne faut jamais la laisser partir..."   
  
Heero s'élança à sa poursuite, mais après quelques coins de rues, il perdit sa trace.   
  
Il déçida de rentrer chez lui.   
  
-Vous l'avez rattraper?   
  
Heero se retourna pour faire face à un vieil homme. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir aperçut avant son aventure avec l'inconnu.   
  
-....Non...   
  
-Dommage! Il semblait vraiment vouloir vous rencontrer. Ne désespérez pas, si le destin a voulu vous mettre sur le même chemin, c'est qu'il y a une raison.   
  
Sur ce, le vieil homme partit, laissant Heero seul.   
  
Il rentra chez lui, et alla directement à sa chambre. Il se jeta sur le dos sur son lit et fixa le plafond.   
  
Heero essaya de s'enlever de la tête du jeune inconnu, mais il n'en était pas capable. Le visage du jeune homme ainsi que son odeur, surtout son odeur, restaient graver dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre.   
  
Il venait de découvrir l'odeur de l'amour...   
  


À suivre

  
  
Oui.. oui.. c'est court aussi.. héhé, mais le troisième chapitre va être le plus long, peut-être même TRÈS long. Ça va dépendre.   
Alors, prévu dans le prochain chapitre.. la deuxième rencontre entre Heero et Duo.. et... j'en sais rien. Si vous avez des idées, laissez les dans une review ;) J'avais pensé à PEUT-ÊTRE un lemon ou un lime.. mais bon.. ça reste à voir.. j'suis encore une novice dans ce secteur.. mais bon.. c'est à vous de décider ce que vous voulez voir dans le prochain chapitre.   
(1)Question.. y'a une différence entre le mauve et le violet? Les yeux de Duo sont mauves ou violets? (2)J'suis en manque de synonyme pour 'étranger' et 'inconnu' et évidemment, mon dictionnaire des synomyne est introuvable...   



	3. L'odeur de l'amour 3

  
**Titre**: L'odeur de l'amour   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe ( jasynthe@hotmail.com )   
**Genre**: Yaoi, romance, tentative de viol, violence (où est passé la petite fic tout mimi!?.. Je me le demande..), probablement OOC des deux persos.. ça dépend de mon humeur :P   
**Pairing**: 1+2+1, 6+2   
**Disclaimer**: Je les ai pas eu à ma fête l'an dernier... ni à Noël.. je suis en train d'économiser pour les avoir... sinon ma fête n'est que dans quelques mois... Mais pour l'instant.. les ai pas.. sont à Sunrise *ouinnnnn*   
**Commentaire**: Et voilà le dernier chapitre. L'instant de la deuxième rencontre. Une deuxième rencontre plutôt mouvementée...   
  
Note inutile 1: Pendant que je ne travaillais ni mes fics, ni mes sites, j'ai découvert le chanteur Gackt (je l'ai découvert sur le net... mais j'aurais bien aimé le découvrir dans mon jardin XD ). Il est trop bon!! Je l'adore déjà. Je n'arrête pas de faire jouer ses chansons en boucle sur mon ordi. Je vais surement m'acheter au moins 1 de ses cd.. quand je vais avoir trouvé un moyen de le faire. Le Québec, c'est peut-être bien beau, mais niveau manga/anime/cd japonais, c'est pas terrible. Si quelqu'un sait comment je pourrais me procurer les cds de Gackt, contacter-moi!   
Note inutile 2: Y'a des fans de Harry Potter dans la salle!? Je me suis achetée le tome 5. C'est une brique!! Ma soeur était certaine que c'était un dictionnaire XD. Je l'ai commencé hier et j'en ai déjà la moitié de lu. C'est trop bonnnnn!!!!!! Et ça m'a donné une idée de fic sur Harry Potter. Je sais, je sais, je devrais pas me lancer dans d'autres fics, mais comme j'ai pas d'inspiration pour continuer celles que déjà commencé....   
Note inutile 3: (la dernière... je promet) Ma mère m'a refermé la portière de l'auto sur la main droite (et pour faire exprès, je suis droitière à 75%) il y a deux semaines *OUCH*. Je suis pas allée chez le médecin, mais mon amie m'a dit que j'avais sûrement une micro-fracture au majeur (c'est le seul qui fait encore mal) (Elle s'y connait en fracture et autres blessures, elle jouait au rudby avant). Donc en ce moment, j'ai une attèle au doigt, et ça va très mal pour écrire sur un clavier.... Donc.. c'est ça.. :D Je voulais simplement partagé ma douleur avec tout le monde!!   
  
Sur ce, repassons au programme principal, le chapitre final de ' L'odeur de l'amour '   
  
Merci à tous pour les reviews. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, mais ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. Je me souviens d'une question, posée par je-ne-sais-plus-qui (dsl!!), à savoir si les autres pilotes seraient dans la fic.. Non, pas pour l'instant, ils seront dans la séquelle (ils vont peut-être tout au plus faire un peu de figuration dans cette fic). Y'a que Zechs qui fait son apparition dans cette fic.   
  
Bonne lecture!   
  


L'odeur de l'amour (3/3)

  
  
Heero ne tenait plus en place, ce qui était très rare chez lui. Même ses parents se demandaient s'il n'était pas malade. Heero avait extrêmement hâte de se rendre à sa nouvelle école. Il savait que les chances qu'il fréquente la même école que le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré étaient faibles. Mais, il voulait y croire.   
Dès qu'il mit les pieds dans sa nouvelle école cependant, Heero se souvint de ses belles intentions de détester tout ce qui se trouve dans son champ de vision. À peine avait-il fait quelques pas que tout le monde le regarder, le dévisageait plutôt. Si Heero détestait bien quelques chose plus que tout, c'était que les gens le regardent et murmurent des trucs à propos de lui, mais Heero se résolut à ne pas perdre patience. Il devait trouver celui qui était peut-être l'homme de sa vie.   
Après avoir remplit les formalités au bureau du directeur, Heero se rendit à ses cours. C'est avec une certaine tristesse, qu'il préférait cacher aux autres, qu'il découvrit que son mystérieux inconnu n'était pas dans ses classes... Et probablement pas dans son école.   
  
Duo avait passé une journée assez étrange à son école aujourd'hui. Plusieurs fois, il aurait parié encore senti son odeur préféré, l'odeur de Heero.   
-Heeeeeerrrroooo.   
Duo s'amusait à dire le nom de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme l'homme de sa vie et de ses rêves de différentes façons.   
Duo était présentement en route vers son appartement. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il était encerclé par plusieurs garçons de son âge.   
-Et les mecs, dit celui qui semblait être le chef, regardez! C'est mademoiselle Maxwell. Ah non! C'est vrai! C'est un mec!!   
-Dégage Merquise! (1)   
En temps normal, Duo aurait ignoré Zechs Merquise, élève de première depuis trois ans à son école(2), et ses copains, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Pour une raison que même Duo ignorait, il en avait assez de se faire marcher sur les pieds par les autres et ne jamais répondre. Aujourd'hui, Duo Maxwell avait déçidé de changer. Et ce changement allait commencé avec Zechs Merquise.   
-Regardez ça! Il parle! J'étais certain qu'il était muet. Ah non... J'oubliais.. Depuis tout à l'heure qu'il n'arrête pas de prononcer le nom de Heero... C'est ton petit ami, Maxwell!?, demanda Zechs en riant, ainsi que ses trois copains.   
Duo aurait bien voulut lui répondre "oui", mais il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment vrai...   
-Ouais, ça vous dérange!?   
Duo, Zechs et ses amis se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu.   
-Heero!?, s'écria Duo sans vraiment y croire.   
Il avait tellement était absorbé par le petit échange entre lui et Zechs qu'il n'avait pas sentit Heero arriver(3).   
Zechs se détourna de Duo et s'intéressa à Heero,   
-Alors c'est toi la gonzesse de Maxwell... Ce serait plus le contraire... Duo serait ta gonzesse... Dit... Ça te dérangerais de partager. Entre potes...   
Avant que Heero ne puisse répondre, Zechs attrapa Duo et l'embrassa violemment. Les trois sbires de Zechs retenaient Heero afin qu'il n'intervienne pas.   
Zechs délaissa Duo, qui se recula contre le mur en s'essuyant la bouche, et se tourna de nouveau vers Heero. On pouvait voir la rage dans les yeux de ce dernier, mais la situation semblait amusé follement Zechs.   
-Dis vieille branche, dit Zechs en regardant Heero, elle embrasse vraiment bien ta gonzesse... On partage encore plus?   
(4)   
Heero comprit tout de suite l'allusion et, après avoir lancé un regard à Duo, il sut que Duo aussi avait comprit. Zechs empoigna fermement le bras de Duo et le poussa dans la ruelle située à côté de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les trois copains de Zechs trainèrent également Heero dans la ruelle.   
-C'est donnant-donnant!, dit Zechs en jetant un regard à Heero et en maintenant Duo contre le mur. Je m'amuse avec ta gonzesse et je te laisses regarder. Quel générosité de ma part, n'est-ce pas?   
Zechs et ses sbires se mirent à rire.   
Heero tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de ses assaillants, mais il sentit une lame froide lui toujours le cou.   
-Fais gaffe!, lui murmura un des sbires. Un accident est si vite arrivé.   
Heero se calma immédiatement, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Duo. Celui-ci se débattait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais Zechs était beaucoup plus grand et imposant que lui.   
  
Duo réussit à frapper Zechs, mais ce dernier répliqua aussitôt. La tête de Duo frappa le mur derrière lui, et il avait du mal à rester debout.   
-Voyons Maxwell. On a du plaisir tout les deux. Si tu veux que ça soit violent, dis-le. Je peux arranger cela. Mais, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive un malheur à ton petit ami, termina Zechs en lançant un regard à Heero.   
Duo suivit la direction des yeux de Zechs et découvrit avec horreur le couteau sur le gorge de Heero. Les larmes qu'il avait réussit à retenir coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. C'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas répondu à Zechs, rien de tout cela serait arrivé.   
-On est calmé maintenant?, demanda Zechs.   
Duo hocha la tête et réprima un frisson de dégoût lorsque Zechs lécha le coin ensanglanté de sa bouché. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait la tête qui faisait mal.   
Zechs avait déboutonné sa chemise, et il sentait la main de son agresseur descendre vers la fermeture éclair de son jean.   
  
Heero regardait désespérément la scène qui se passait devant lui. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas laisser Duo se faire violer devant lui. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que les trois sbires ne s'occupaient plus de lui et qu'ils regardaient avec envie les actions de leur chef. Heero profita de ce moment de négligeance pour assommer les trois garçons, ce qui fût relativement facile pour quelqu'un comme Heero qui avait fait plusieurs années d'arts martiaux.   
Heero frappa Zechs par derrière au moment où ce dernier allait défaire la fermeture éclair du jean de Duo.   
Heero prit le visage de Duo entre ses mains et l'appela.   
-Duo! Ouvre les yeux!   
Duo obéit et, lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas Zechs qui lui parlait, se jeta dans les bras de Heero en pleurant de plue belle.   
-Je... suis.. dé... désolé, parvint-il à dire.   
-Shh... Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Heero en passant sa main dans les cheveux maintenant libre de Duo.   
Il avait rêver depuis le jour de leur rencontre de passer sa main dans les cheveux de duo, mais certainement pas après ce genre d'événement.   
-Hee... Ils se réveillent...   
Heero se retourna et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas frappé assez fort, car les quatres adolescents étaient maintenant bien éveillés. Heero attrapa la main de Duo et ils se mirent tous deux à courir, poursuivit par les quatres garçons.   
Ils coururent pendant une dizaine de minutes. Heero se rendit alors compte que Duo avait du mal à courir. Le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête un peu plus tôt l'avait sonné. Heero appuya Duo contre lui, de façon à ce que Duo court plus facilement.   
Heero vit une église et se dirigea vers elle. Il jeta un regard derrière lui pour constater que leur poursuivants étaient toujours là. Duo et lui entrèrent dans l'église en courant. Le prêtre qui était là les regarda étrangement, puis il s'écria:   
-Mon Dieu Seigneur! Duo! Que s'est-il passé?   
Heero installa Duo sur un banc et tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Les quatre agresseurs venaient d'entrer à leur tour. Le prêtre les vit, et sembla comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.   
-Partez tout de suite! Ou j'appelle la police!!   
Les trois sbires sortirent tout de suite. Zechs regarda Heero et lui mima le geste de quelqu'un qu'on égorge(5) avant de sortir lui aussi.   
  
Deux semaines passa depuis cet incident. Heero avait apprit que le prêtre qu'il avait rencontré n'était nul autre que l'oncle de Duo, chez qui le jeune homme vivait depuis la mort de sa mère. Zechs et ses sbires avaient disparut de la circulation, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus Duo. Ce dernier n'en dormait plus la nuit. Heero tentait tant bien que mal de le réconforter, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'est que Duo était très têtu... et comme il était persuadé que Zechs voulait le tuer, il en devenait paranoïaque.   
Heero ne dormait pas beaucoup plus lui non plus. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Duo la première fois, il en était profondément tombé amoureux, il le savait. Depuis l'incident, il avait l'occasion de passer tout son temps avec Duo, mais il ne pouvait pas en profiter. Il ne pouvait pas essayer de faire comprendre à Duo qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui.   
Duo, de son côté, n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il savait que son comportement était stupide. Si Zechs et ses sbires avaient disparut, c'est simplement qu'ils avaient eu peur. Les chances de les revoir étaient minimes. Mais, un doute existait dans l'esprit de Duo. Et c'est ce doute qui gâchait tout. Duo savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chances. Heero était presque toujours avec lui, il essayait de le réconforter. En temps normal, Duo aurait probablement sauter sur Heero en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Heero n'avait-il pas dit à Zechs qu'ils étaient ensemble? Peut-être avait-il simplement dit cela pour tromper Zechs, mais Duo préférait éviter cette hypothèse. Il préférait croire que Heero l'aimait lui aussi... et qu'il était en train de le perdre avec son comportement paranoïaque. Duo se résolut à parler sérieusement à Heero le soir même. Tout deux s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le parc. Ce soir, Duo oublierait ces idées noires et parano, et il ferait ce qu'il souhaitait depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Heero : il lui dirait qu'il l'aime... et il l'embrasserait. Duo rougit à cette pensée. Si seulement Heero pensait la même chose...   
  
Ce soir-là. Duo se rendit au parc avec quinze minutes d'avance pour y découvrir Heero qui l'attendait assit sur un banc. Duo s'assit (6) à côté de Heero.   
-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, dit-il.   
-Tu ne m'as pas fait attendre. Tu es en avance.   
-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là?   
-J'ai eu l'impression que je devrais arriver plus tôt, au cas où.(7)   
Duo fit un large sourire, mais ne rajouta rien. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.   
-Hee...   
-Du...   
Duo et Heero se regardèrent, puis se mirent à rire. Duo fit signe à Heero de commencer.   
-Je voulais tout simplement savoir ce qui s'est passé cette journée-là. Le jour où tu es venu chez moi.   
-Oh... C'est une longue histoire. Je ne voudrais pas t'embarrasser avec ça...   
-Je te le demande. Disons que cela ne m'a pas laissé indifférent. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça... Pourquoi tu... as senti mon odeur.   
-Eh bien... Lorsque j'étais petit....   
Duo cessa de parler tout d'un coup et tourna la tête vers les buissons derrière leur banc.   
-Tu as entendu?   
-Entendu quoi?   
-Le bruit... Il y a quelqu'un dans ces buissons, j'en suis sûr!!   
-C'est pas vrai!!, s'écria Heero furieux. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas passer un moment ensemble sans qu'une nouvelle menace apparaisse? Il n'y a rien dans ce buisson Duo, tu le sais très bien. Je sais que ce que tu as véçu était pénible. J'y étais! Mais tu dois arrêter de croire que l'on en veut tant à ta vie. Tu en deviens carrément stupide!   
Duo baissa la tête.   
-Je.. Je dois y aller. On s'appelle.   
Il se leva et courut en direction de la sortie du parc. Heero soupira. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Il se leva à son tour et déçida de rentrer chez lui. Puis, il s'arrêta et jeta un regard au buisson.   
"S'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un..."   
Il fit quelques pas dans la direction du buisson puis s'arrêta de nouveau.   
"Non, c'est idiot."   
Il reprit la direction de la sortie du parc.   
  
Duo déçida de ne pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait... Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait. Il était certain d'avoir entendu un bruit, mais il s'était peut-être trompé. Maintenant, Heero était en colère contre lui. Au fond de lui-même, Duo savait que Heero n'étais pas vraiment fâché contre lui. Si seulement les choses s'étaient passées autrement. Il ne serait pas là, seul, à se promener comme une âme en peine sur le pont de la ville...   
  
Heero marcha pendant plusieurs heures dans la ville. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer directement chez lui. Il réfléchissait. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé. Il savait qu'il avait réagit un peu trop fort, mais il s'était laissé emporté. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir dire à Duo se qu'il ressentait pour lui.   
Sans l'avoir réalisé, Heero s'était dirigé vers le seul pont de la ville. Ce pont était surnommé "le pont des amoureux". Lors de la pleine lune, de nombreux couples se retrouvaient sur ce pont pour regarder les lueurs de la Lune se réflétées dans le fleuve. Heero y était venu à plusieurs reprises avec Duo, mais jamais le jour de la pleine lune. Il n'avait jamais osé le lui demandé. Heero leva les yeux vers le ciel. Aujourd'hui, c'était la pleine lune. Heero soupira. Si seulement Duo était avec lui en ce moment.   
Soudain, Heero s'arrêta. Il venait d'entendre quelqu'un crier. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu puisqu'un jeune couple d'adolescent se rapprochèrent de Heero pour observer ce qui se passait.   
À plusieurs centaines de mètres d'eux se trouvaient cinq personnes qui semblaient se disputer. Il faisait trop noir pour distinguer l'identité des ces gens. Seule la Lune permettait de les éclairer suffisamment pour savoir que c'était cinq garçons. Le coeur de Heero se serra. Une des personne avec de long cheveux pâle, et une autre avait une longue tresse. La dispute sembla s'intensifier et, en un moment, celui à la tresse fut jeter par dessus la rambarde. Les quatre autres s'enfuyèrent en courant. Heero, ainsi que le jeune couple se précipitèrent à l'endoit où le garçon était tombé.   
-Il est là!, s'écria la jeune fille en pointant une forme floue dans le fleuve.   
Heero enleva son blouson et sauta à son tour dans le fleuve, sous les cris des gens qui venaient d'arriver...   
  
Duo ouvrit les yeux, les referma, puis les rouvrit de nouveau. Il était couché dans un lit, qui était plutôt inconfortable, et il n'avait plus sa natte. En temps normal, ces caractéristiques collaient assez bien à une nuit de sommeil à son appartement, mais les murs n'étaient pas de la bonne couleur. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il tourna la tête et vit son oncle, assit sur une chaise, qui lisait le journal.   
-Oncle Ted(8)?   
L'oncle de Duo leva les yeux et se précipita auprès de son neveu.   
-Alors Duo. Comment te sens-tu?   
-Pas trop mal... Où suis-je? Que s'est-il passé?   
-Tu es à l'hôpital... Tu ne te souviens pas? Tu es tombé dans la rivière.   
-Ah ouais... Je me souviens maintenant... Zechs... Il...   
-Je sais. Zechs Merquise et ses compagnons ont été appréhendé. Ils sont en prison. Ils vont être accusé de tentative de meutre. On ne risquent pas de les revoir de sitôt.   
Duo soupira de soulagement et sourit.   
-Au fait... Comment j'ai fait pour survivre? L'eau était vachement glacée. J'aurais du mourir d'hypothermie... ou quelque chose du genre.   
-Duo... J'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est ton ami Heero qui t'a sorti de l'eau.   
Duo perdit son sourire.   
-Heero? Où est-il? Il va bien?   
-Duo, calme-toi!   
-Non... Si tu me dis de me calmer, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. OH MON DIEU!! IL EST MORT!!!!!   
-DUO! Il n'est pas mort.   
Duo se calma.   
-Il a sauté du pont pour aller te chercher avant que tu ne te noies. Avec l'aide de plusieurs personne, il a réussi à te sortir de l'eau assez rapidement, mais... il n'avait plus assez de force pour se sortir de l'eau lui-même. Il est retombé dans le fleuve et on a réussi à le ressortir que plusieurs minutes plus tard. On ne craint pas pour sa vie, si cela peut te rassurer. Cependant, il est toujours inconscient.   
-................................Je veux le voir!!   
-Duo, je crains que...   
-Non, j'ai dis que je voulais le voir.   
Duo se leva sans attendre de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Son oncle le suivit et montra la chambre de Heero à son neveu. Duo allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Heero quand une main l'arrêta.   
-Où tu crois aller comme ça?   
C'était le père de Heero qui le regardait méchamment.   
-Je vais voir Heero, répondit-il.   
-Oh ça non! Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'assurer que tu ne revoiras jamais mon fils.   
-J, je t'en pris. Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée d'agir de la sorte, dit la mère de Heero.   
-IL A PRESQUE TUÉ NOTRE FILS!!!!!   
Tout le monde dans le couloir arretèrent de parler. Le Père Maxwell s'avança.   
-Monsieur. Je comprend que vous pouvez être troublé par ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est en rien la faute de Duo. Votre fils a agit de façon héroïque en le sauvant. Vous devriez...   
-Vous, le curé de mes deux... Fermez-la!!   
  
Duo désespérait de pouvoir voir Heero. Le père de Heero et son oncle se disputaient à présent violemment, tandis que la mère de Heero essayait de les calmer. Duo jeta un regard autour de lui et aperçut trois jeunes garçon de son âge assis sur des chaises en face de la chambre de Heero. Des amis probablement. Le premier était chinois et regardait la dispute avec un certain intérêt. Le deuxième semblait plutôt grand, bien qu'il était assis. Il avait une longue mèche de cheveux qui lui descendait dans le visage et couvrait l'un de ces yeux, qui étaient de couleur émeraude. Il tenait la main du troisième, un jeune homme extrêmement blond. à première vue, il ressemblait à un ange. Le regard de Duo et du jeune homme restèrent accroché un instant et Duo comprit, d'après le regard qu'il lui lançait, que le garçon était loin d'être un ange. Le jeune homme blond fit un clin d'oeil à Duo et se mit à crier de façon très aïgu pour un garçon.   
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! UNE SOURIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!   
Il se mit debout sur sa chaise en continuant de crier. Il fût rapidement joint par la mère de Heero. Les deux amis du jeune garçon, ainsi que le père de Heero et l'oncle de Duo se mirent à la recherchent de la souris invisible. Duo profita de ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre de Heero. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui.   
La chambre était dans la pénombre. Heero était dans son lit, toujours inconscient. Duo approcha une chaise du lit et prit la main de Heero.   
-Tu sais, je ne voulais pas que tout cela se passe de cette façon. C'est de ma faute, j'en suis conscient... Dans le parc, tu souhaitais que je te dises pourquoi j'avais agit de cette manière lors de ma première rencontre. Si je te le dis, tu dois te réveiller, d'accord? Lorsque j'étais petit, ma mère me racontait beaucoup d'histoire. L'une d'entre elles était le jour de la rencontre de mes parents. Ils avaient tous deux seize ans. Ma mère était assise dans le bus et allait à son job. Elle a alors sentit quelque chose d'étrange, une odeur qu'elle n'avait jamais sentit. Elle m'a dit que cette odeur sentait le jasmin. Cette odeur provenait du garçon assit à côté d'elle. Ce garçon est devenu mon père. Lorsque j'ai eu 4 ans, il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Ma mère m'a dit ce jour-là qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré si elle n'avait pas sentit son odeur. Elle m'a également dit que le jour que je trouverais une odeur qui m'envoûterais vraiment, une odeur qui ne pourrait plus quitter mon esprit, se serait parce que j'aurais trouvé la personne idéal pour moi. Deux ans plus tard, ma mère et moi avons eu un accident de voiture. Elle est décédée à ce moment-là. Et moi, j'ai perdu presque la totalité de mon odorat. Donc, tu peux comprendre que lorsque j'ai réussi à sentir ton odeur, je me suis tout de suite dit que tu étais la personne de ma vie. Et c'est au moment où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, que j'ai réellement compris ce que ma mère voulait me dire. Je suis peut-être un peu jeune pour dire cela, mais j'ai la conviction que tu es carrément l'homme de ma vie. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi proche de quelqu'un comme je le suis avec toi. Alors voilà... Je t'ai raconté. Maintenant, tu dois te réveiller... Je t'en pris Heero. Ne me laisse pas!   
Duo déposa sa tête sur la lit, près du corps de Heero, et se mit à pleurer. Une main vint se poser sur sa tête et il sursauta. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Heero, qui était bien grands ouverts. Ce dernier souriait doucement.   
-Baka.. Ne sois pas stupide... Pourquoi je te laisserais?   
Duo sauta au cou d'Heero et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils entendaient le père de Heero qui tentait de défoncer la porte de la chambre, mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas.   
Heero glissa sa main sur la joue de Duo et le regarda dans les yeux. Il s'approcha doucement et embrassa Duo. Ce dernier répondit immédiatement au baiser. Après quelques secondes, la langue d'Heero demanda l'entrée de la bouche de Duo, et il fut heureux de ne constater aucune résistance. Le baiser s'approfondit et devint plus passionné.   
Les deux garçons se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes. Ils se regardèrent en reprenant leur souffles.   
-Je t'aime!, chuchota Duo.   
Heero embrassa de nouveau Duo à ce moment.   
Il invita ensuite Duo à s'étendre à côté de lui, et ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au lendemain matin, où le père de Heero, qui avait réussit à trouver les clés de la chambre, les trouvèrent comme cela. Et dans un moment de générosité que l'on ne revoira probablement jamais, il quitta la chambre sans rien dire.   
  


À suivre

  
  
Le chapitre est pas aussi long que je l'espérais... mais c'est quand même le plus long des trois. Il n'est pas aussi bon que je l'espérais aussi... je suis trop perfectionniste pour mes fics... et comme c'est pas parfait...   
Je sais aussi que l'on voit arrivé la fin à au moins deux kilomètres à la ronde. Que voulez-vous, je suis pas vraiment douée avec les fics romantiques. En général, mes fics réussit sont celles qui se termine mal, ou avec un imprévu.   
J'ai décidé de ne pas mettre de lemon dans ce chapitre. Je vais cependant faire une séquelle de cette fic un jour avec un lemon... mais je vais travailler un peu mes fics en attente avant de le faire.   
Je suis très heureuse que cette fic ait été appréciée. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès.. lol Je vous en remercie tous!!   
  
À venir... " J'ai faim!" avec de la chance. Le chapitre est commencé. Reste qu'à me motiver. J'ai également trois one-shots à terminer...   
  
(1)GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!! Je m'excuse envers tout les fans de Zechs. C'est le premier nom qui met venu à l'esprit.   
(2)Raaaaaaahahah!! Je sais pas si c'est la fatigue, mais je me trouve drôle.. Je m'excuse encore une fois envers les fans de Zechs. et je m'excuse pour le reste aussi. Je suis méchante avec lui dans ce fic.   
(3)...C'est fou comme cette phrase peut être péjorative. Dans cette situation, elle ne l'est évidemment pas. Mais en général, lorsqu'on sent quelqu'un arrivé de loin, c'est jamais bon pour lui.   
(4)Message inutile 4 en plein milieu de l'action simplement pour dire que les batteries de mon lecteur CD viennent de me lâcher et que je suis en colère contre elles. Déjà que je ne prévoyait pas la suite de la fic très très rose, ça risque d'être pire. À lire à vos risques et périls... Et n'oubliez pas.. Fans de Zechs, GOMEN!   
(5)Vous savez, quand on met son doigt sur la gorge et qu'on le fait bouger d'un côté à l'autre....   
(6)Encore ce verbe..Bordelllllll!!   
(7)Je commence à écrire ce passage.. et une TRÈS grosse impression m'envahit.. J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part. Mais où? Dans un film? Dans une autre fic? Et là, après plusieurs minutes de cherchage (mot pas ds le dictionnaire.. alors cherchez pas si vous comprenez pas... :P) intensif, j'ai trouvé! C'est dans un épisode de CCS. Et je suis presque sûre que je reprend presque intégral le texte des deux perso... donc.. gros plagiat de ma part pour cette partie :D   
(8)Alors là... aucune idée si le Père Maxwell avait un prénom... Avouez que Ted Maxwell, c'est très séduisant :P   



End file.
